the_nudoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Neebs
Neebs is an elf archer and a member of The Associates. Appearance Neebs is a skinny elf with a brown mullet. Neebs wears a green shirt and has a bow on his back and a quiver hung on his left arm. Personality Neebs is a very opinionated person and has a habit of stating his mind whenever he wants. He is an enthusiastic self-promoter, eager to spread word of his victories and to imply that they were achieved in honorable combat with a sword, rather than by surprise with a bow. This is strange, because he has pulled off shots during the series that place him as the best bowman in the series, perhaps even the best shot in all of Nudonia (Thesaurus quits out of awe of Neebs's skill with the bow when they have a shoot-off). He is output-oriented, leading to arguments with the process-oriented Doraleous. Skills and Abilities Needs is an excellent archer, being able to shoot arrows at targets miles away. He is also able to shoot multiple arrows at once, great for taking out groups of enemies He is also a fast drawer, as he was able to shoot 4 arrows at Titanus in mere seconds. He also seems to own and carry a dagger, as well as be good at knife combat as he was able to use it to stop 3 antagonist from hurting him and a lady they took captive. History Early History From the location of his sister (who loves babies), we can assume Neebs is from Elfvania. Neebs was once an archer at the gate of the Old World, alongside Doraleous - who worked as a warrior. But the commanding general, who remembered Doraleous well, apparently didn't remember Neebs at all. Doraleous and Associates Neebs was with Doraleous at The Gate of the Old World when he came up with the idea of Doraleous and Associates. Neebs acted as an archer within the Associates, and is an excellent shot as stated by Doraleous and Mirdon. He is shown to be a better archer then Thesaurus. Neebs became famous in Nudonia for slaying Titanus. This happened at the battle of Wetald when Titanus was supposed to fight Broof in single combat. Titanus then challenged Neebs again at the gates of the Geigh Kingdom. Neebs once again kills Titanus by distracting him with a philosophical question - and shooting 4 arrows into his face. Neebs was then fired by Doraleous and replaced with Thesaurus. There were many factors leading to Neebs' expulsion - including: *Shooting King Callus's two best warriors at the battle of Wetald when the deal was they would face members of the Associates in single combat. *Selling the Trojan Horse and spending the money on an inaccurate painting that exaggerated his own role at Wetald. *Signing Doraleous up to be a gladiator and face a Graboonie. *Hiring Ladder Guy to replace Drak without asking Doraleous first. *Shooting and then not shooting the Old World Wizard at the wrong times. *Inspiring a play by Billiam Wiggledart, with Neebs as the hero - and Doraleous being a total bitch. *Selling the horses and replacing them with ostriches. *Revealing himself and the other associates' position to an entire Giopi unit at the Queer Village by approaching them and bragging after Doraleous specifically told him not to. *Not showing up for team meetings. Notwithstanding all the times he made life difficult for Doraleous, he stuck up for him when Ladder Guy started calling Doraleous insulting names. He was eventually fired by Doraleous and was replaced with Thesaurus. He did try to impress Doraleous and get back on the team by saving Hyleria but was stopped by an unknowing Thesaurus. Eventually his showing off convinced Thesaurus to step down, and after abdicating his position as co-king of Ashbury Kingdom, Doraleous begrudgingly took him back on a trial period. After Neebs was captured by and helped stop the Brothers of the Old World in their attempt to open a Tranny Hole, Doraleous reinstated him as a full associate. Freelance salesman After the Associates, Neebs goes on to be "the best broom salesman in the land", selling Wonderbrooms. In episode 36 he is shown buying brooms from a racist salesman. In episode 37, while pitching his Wonder Brooms to a small group of bandits, Neebs meets King Norton of Ashbury, who is being held prisoner. Neebs rescues King Norton, and is rewarded with a position as king and co-ruler of Ashbury. He eventually stepped down as co-ruler after he realized he wanted to be an associate again with Doraleous and the others. He was able to rejoin as part of a trial period where though he acted like himself he did start to listen more to Doraleous's orders and kiss up to him like clapping when he enters the war room. When he was told to stay behind while Doraleous and the others were out helping the Wetalds, the Brothers of the Old World came to get Doraleous and Needs did what he could to stop them from attacking the castle. He was eventually captured and taken to the Tranny Hole where he was tortured by the leader of the Brother of the Old World unknown that his bravery and loyalty was noticed by Mirdon who told Doraleous who was proud. Quotes "I'm no hero miss, I'm just an everyday broom salesman who killed Titanus twice - with no thanks whatsoever." "You know what we call this back in Elfvania? ... Micromanaging." "Today is the first day of the last of your life." "I don't know doraleous: Trivia * In episode 20 it was shown that Neebs has a sister in Elfvania, who is a farmer and obsessed with babies. * The youtube channel Neebs Gaming, is based on his name. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Elves Category:Associates Category:Characters